


Hm

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: hm





	Hm

I feel ok, maybe even good. We were going home and we were cuddling and just had such an intamite moment. I just, felt, well, in love. I have no other words to explain this emotion. I am in love and I am feeling ok. I know love won’t solve all my problems and I still need to work to become healtier but she makes it easier. I just, love her.


End file.
